


Cold pleasure

by Silvaxus



Series: Hannigram Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Object Insertion, Older Man/Younger Man, Temperature Play, Top Hannibal Lecter, Twink Will Graham, Younger Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: 30.Temperature Play/ DegradationWill had asked Hannibal to teach him and show him new things.





	Cold pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> My Beta for this fic is my friend and sister in trouble [Imoshen](https://mrsimoshen.tumblr.com/)

The skin of Will’s firm ass was warm and oh so soft under Hannibal’s hands. Using one hand to spread spread Will’s cheeks apart, Hannibal held onto the toy meant for his newest lesson for Will.    
  
Will was shifting and moaning in Hannibal’s lap, stretched out and shivering with pleasure.   
  
“You see, Will, something that is considered unpleasant, like the cold, can be used to make your body question its senses. Even the cold can be a pleasurable sensation.”   
  
Will only nodded with his face pressed against the couch while Hannibal pushed the dildo made of ice? deeper into Will’s hole, sloppy and slick with water and lube.    
  
Today’s lesson of temperature play was a completely new experience for Will who seemed to enjoy himself very much.   
  
Rubbing over Will’s rim with his thumb, Hannibal pushed the toy deep in and the angle allowed the slowly melting toy to graze against Will’s prostate for a second.   
  
Gasping, Will bowed of the couch and Hannibal chuckled.   
  
“Patience, my darling. This is only one part of the lesson after all.”   
  
Slowly, Will lowered his body back onto the couch and tried to relax as much as Hannibal’s stimuli allowed him to.    
  
“Okay...okay, I’m trying, Hannibal.”   
  
Rubbing over the smooth thing of Will’s thigh, Hannibal hummed low...and pushed the icy toy all the way in until Will’s puffy rim swallowed it whole.   
  
Rubbing over Will’s hole with his fingers, Hannibal smiled and nudged against Will’s hips.   
  
“Well done, Will. You mastered the first part of his lesson very well. Time for part two, darling.”   
  
Even with Will needing a moment too long to react, Hannibal waited for Will to leave his lap and lower his lean body down on the floor.    
  
Leaned forward on his arms, ass held high and clenching around the icy toy, Will was waiting for the next part.    
  
Hannibal got up and stretched his back before he took a sip from his water.    
  
Reaching for the supplies of the next part, Hannibal spread the lube over the plug and made sure to cover everything thoroughly.    
  
The plug wasn’t huge but the lube would add heat to their current lesson as it would slowly turn warm as soon as the plug would be pushed into Will’s hole.   
  
“The next part can feel strange at first but I can assure you, Will, I won’t bring any harm on your lovely ass.”   
  
Pressing the lubed up toy against Will’s hole, Hannibal waited until Will pushed back against the toy before he added more pressure. Will’s body swallowed the toy with ease and Will breathed out noisily.    
  
Squeezing the firm flesh of Will’s ass, Hannibal returned to the couch and watched Will. The sensations of ice cold and lubed heat would be mixing by now and sweat started to mark Will’s back.   
  
“How do you feel, Will?”   
  
Shifting his weight from one knee to the other, Will seemed to analyze what he was feeling before he answered.   
  
“Full, the cold is getting less and heat is getting more but I can feel the cold deep in my body and...it’s weird but not unpleasant.”   
  
Taking another sip from his water, Hannibal enjoyed the sight of Will kneeling on the floor at his feet.   
  
“Do you feel like taking on the next part of the lesson, Will? You don’t have to, remember that.”   
  
Will lifted his head from his arms and looked at Hannibal with hungry eyes.   
  
“But...I want to. Please Hannibal.”   
  
As much as Hannibal liked a begging Will at his feet even more than before, Hannibal placed his glass back down on the counter and got up while opening his pants.   
  
Opening his pants only enough to free his erection, Hannibal reached for a different lube before he took his place between Will’s legs on the floor.    
  
Smearing the lube, which already started to feel cool on Hannibal’s hot flesh, Hannibal pulled the plug out of Will’s hole.    
  
The toy was placed aside and Hannibal pushed in with both hands holding onto Will’s hips.   
  
A wild mix of sensations made Hannibal moan.    
  
Cold and almost burning heat mixed together in Will’s tight heat. Time for the next part of the lesson.   
  
Taking Will like this, all on his knees and stretched out in front of him, was always a sight to behold and one which put a smile on Hannibal’s face. Watching Will arch his back like a cat while Hannibal could see his own cock split Will open again and again was better than anything artists could create.    
  
The third lesson reduced Will to nothing else but a hole to fuck while Will’s own pleasure wasn’t as important. Will had to endure the differences between hot and cold before Hannibal would add more heat to the game when he was going to fill Will up with his release. Should Will find his own release by the stimulation Hannibal offered him through the lessons, good for him, and if not, Hannibal would reward him later for taking everything so well.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on AO3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
